fossilfightersfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Alistair
Alistair Silber '''better known as '''Alistair, is a fictional character in TDD25's Fan Fiction, Storm's Brewing and is the main protagonist of Silber and Gold. He is introduced as a villainous ally of Ray, but later betrays him and joins Damon's party. Description Alistair is about 15-16 years of age. He is a tall, strong, and intelligent boy but he is also very serious and acts more mature than someone of his age normally would. However, his solemn personality does allow for him to have a sense of humor, and he can be joyful when he wants. He never panics. He has long, white hair that hangs down to his shoulders. His eyes, instead of being a regular color like brown or blue, are a chilling shade of silver that intimidate anyone who looks into them for the first time. Biography Alistair's story begins in the alley of a busy street. He is waiting for Rubicon and Ray so they can steal Dino Medals of rare Vivosaurs from a Warehouse. When Ray and Rubicon arrive, they wait for the manager to come out for lunch so Rubicon can sedate the manager using Jan. After they get inside, they are able to slip past the few workers there and knock out a security guard so they can get into the room full of rare medals. Alistair first picks up a Terata, which he has nevers seen before. Things appear to be going smoothly, but as soon as they leave the room, they are swarmed by police. Alistair figures that someone saw the manager get knocked out, and he uses his Ankylo to stun the police force. The three of them run from the police and, with help from Rubicon's O-Raptor, they escape, with Alistair cursing Ray for his failure to smoothly pull off the caper. After escaping, Ray tells Rubicon and Alistair that they will compete in the Caliosteo Cup to increase the Breakaway Brigade's image. Alistair instead believes that this is really just a plan for Ray to exact revenge on Joe Wildwest for having him imprisoned and humiliated years prior. At first, Alistair refuses, but changes his mind when Ray gives him and Rubicon each a Miraculous Fossil Rock. Two years later, Alistair finds himself flying to the Caleosteo Islands for the Cup, thinking of his promise to his mother to return as "a better person". When he gets to the islands, he sees Damon's Carno roll into the Center, and for the first time in the story, laughs, albeit just a little. After registering for the Cup, Alistair meets up with Rubicon and Celestial at his room and rests up for the Cup. The next day, Alistair is about to leave when Damon's Carno go on another rampage, almost trampling Celestial. Rubicon saves Celestial and Alistair leaves for the Treasure Lake Dig Site. While there, he notes that Damon's group causes the most disturbances. When Alistair discovers a rare fossil, a bratty kid comes up to him and snatches away the rock, claming it for himself. In response, Alistair devastates the boy in a Fossil Battle. This event causes the boy to have his older brother attack Alistair in the plaza, but he too loses to Alistair. Alistair's first match is against Johnny D., the eldest of the three "Battling Brats". Despite having an Amargo at his side, Johnny D. is brutally defeated by Alistair's new Buldor. The battle catches the attention of several Fighters, and Alistair's reputation is quickly spread around. As Alistair is walking down the hall to his room, he ends up making eye contact with Damon, causing the latter to freeze in place until Primacron snaps him into reality. Alistair just goes into his room before Damon can do anything else. Interaction with Other Characters Ray - Alistair and Ray are allies in the beginning, but after Alistair leaves Ray, they eventually become enemies, with Alistair bent on defeating Ray and having him imprisoned for his actions in the BB Brigade, and Ray out to get revenge on Alistair for his betrayal and have him deported from the Caliosteo Islands. Rubicon - Like Ray, Rubicon and Alistair are allies in the beginning. However, Alistair has more sympathy for Rubicon due to the latter looking out for the former, like when Rubicon sends in two Tros to rescue Alistair from being expelled from the Caliosteo Islands. After Alistair leaves Ray, Rubicon is forced to work against Alistair, much to his disdain. Likewise, Alistair secretly regrets having to be against Rubicon. Primacron - Alistair and Primacron have a hard time getting along. They end up harshly battling each other several times, with each battle ending with no clear victor. While Alistair considers Primacron a rival, Primacron is a bit more hostile towards Alistair, fearing that the latter could potentially harm Kelsey. Damon - When Alistair tries to earn Damon's trust to gain support against Ray, Damon at first shoots him down, but eventually he wins Damon over. The two become friends and strongly support each other many times in the story. However, Alistair's strong rivalry with Primacron annoys Damon greatly. Thea - Alistair and Thea eventually learn to get along and become friends. They enjoy battling each other with intensity, and Thea learns how to make Alistair laugh, being one of few able to do so easily. Bob - Bob has the hardest time learning to trust Alistair, but eventually warms up to him. Alistair's eyes have an unusually strong strain on Bob's mind, most likely due to Bob's blinding from the X-Ray weakening his eyesight for when he first sees Alistair. Kelsey - Kelsey is always somewhat cautious around Alistair, and for a while considers him a threat. Primacron's constant defensive attitude when Alistair is around Kelsey doesn't help either. Alistair doesn't pay too much attention to Kelsey, preferring to converse with Thea and Damon instead. Tim - Alistair's only major interaction with Tim is their battle in the Caliosteo Cup, in which Alistair scares Tim with his eyes and quickly wins the battle. Afterwards, Alistair apologizes at some point for his eyes scaring Tim and no hard feelings are dealt. Ub - Alistair becomes curious about Ub after he makes eye contact with Ub. Instead of being fazed, Ub actually glares back at Alistair, with his blood red eye and strange reaction somewhat intimidating to Alistair. Alistair decides to try and get to know Ub, with several of his attempts failing. He and Ub have a terrible and harsh battle in which Alistair is nearly killed, which makes Alistair has second thoughts about trying to contact Ub. Celestial - Celestial sees Alistair's solemn personality as a negative result of his glaring silver eyes. Her obsession with the color green and her overall "go with the flow" personality are somewhat peculiar to Alistair, but he doesn't let it bother him much. Deltri - Deltri often ponders the difference between his one, friendly silver eye and Alistair's cold silver eyes. He is fascinated by Alistair's Tros, and wants to take them on in a battle one day. Alistair tells him in good time, they will battle. Nathan - Alistair and Nathan do not interact much in the story Jonathan - Jonathan is Alistair's 2nd opponent in the Caleosteo Cup. Alistair wins, but does not try to intimidate Jonathan like he does with Tim. They do not interact much otherwise Brandon - Alistair spectates Thea's battle with Brandon, but does not say much. The two do not interact very much. Azaelea - Alistair and Azaelea do not interact much int he story Shockwave - When Shockwave first appears, Alistair doesn't care much since the only real victim is Primacron, who is still feuding with Alistair. However, after Shockwave begins to harrass everyone, Alistair begins resenting him. Trivia * Alistair was created by Novafan365, an admin and co-worker of TDD25 * His last name, "Silber", is taken from the German language for the word "silver". Category:Storm's Brewing OC's Category:Uncrossing the Rubicon Category:Story Supplements